За всем не угонишься/Галерея
. 1= Пролог: Урок магии с Искоркой ---- Castle of Friendship exterior at sunrise S6E21.png Twilight_and_Starlight_enter_the_throne_room_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_yawning_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_yawning_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_her_prepared_list_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--prepared_a_full_day_of_spells--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_instructing_her_student_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_confident_--it_is_on!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_ready_to_begin_her_lesson_S6E21.png Twilight_--Teleportation!_Multiple_locations!--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--try_to_keep_up!--_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_out_of_the_throne_room_S6E21.png Starlight_teleports_out_of_the_throne_room_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_into_the_sky_over_Ponyville_S6E21.png Starlight_teleports_into_the_sky_over_Ponyville_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Starlight's_first_successful_teleport_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_out_of_the_sky_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_into_a_forest_S6E21.png Starlight_teleports_into_the_forest_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_out_of_the_forest_S6E21.png Starlight_teleports_out_of_the_forest_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_floating_in_a_sea_of_fish_S6E21.png Starlight_teleports_into_the_sea_of_fish_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Starlight_floating_in_a_sea_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_out_of_the_sea_S6E21.png Twilight_teleports_onto_a_mountain_cliff_S6E21.png Starlight_teleports_onto_a_nearby_cliff_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Starlight_teleport_into_a_cavern_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Starlight_disturb_a_swarm_of_bats_S6E21.png Twilight_begins_Starlight's_transfiguration_lesson_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_zapping_an_apple_S6E21.png Twilight_turns_apple_into_nest_of_bird_eggs_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_zapping_a_stack_of_books_S6E21.png Starlight_turns_books_into_a_teacup_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_zapping_an_inkwell_S6E21.png Twilight_turns_inkwell_into_a_top_hat_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_zapping_a_candle_holder_S6E21.png Starlight_turns_candle_holder_into_a_carrot_dog_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_zapping_a_book_S6E21.png Twilight_turns_book_into_a_watermelon_S6E21.png Starlight_turns_scroll_into_a_teapot_S6E21.png Twilight_turns_picture_frame_into_a_banana_S6E21.png Starlight_turns_flower_vase_into_false_teeth_S6E21.png Starlight_blowing_on_her_overheated_horn_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Starlight_smile_with_satisfaction_S6E21.png Twilight_begins_Starlight's_shielding_lesson_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_fires_magic_at_Starlight_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_with_a_magic_shield_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_returns_fire_at_Twilight_S6E21.png Twilight_blocks_Starlight's_magic_with_barrier_S6E21.png Twilight_fires_magic_at_Starlight_from_the_air_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_projects_prism-shaped_shield_S6E21.png Starlight's_shield_dragging_across_the_floor_S6E21.png Twilight_firing_magic_feverishly_at_Starlight_S6E21.png Twilight's_magic_vs._Starlight's_shield_S6E21.png Starlight_successfully_blocks_Twilight's_magic_S6E21.png Starlight_exploding_her_magic_shield_S6E21.png Starlight's_exploding_shield_engulfs_the_library_S6E21.png Books_blown_away_by_Starlight's_magic_S6E21.png Library_books_and_table_blown_away_by_magic_S6E21.png Twilight_guards_against_Starlight's_magic_burst_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_cracks_one_eye_open_S6E21.png Castle_of_Friendship_library_a_mess_of_books_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_am_on_fire!--_S6E21.png Twilight_--such_a_thing_as_too_much_studying--_S6E21.png Ladder_crashes_behind_Twilight_Sparkle_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_nervously_S6E21.png |-| 2= Естественная магия, испытывая недостаток в дружбе ---- Twilight, Spike, and Starlight in messy library S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--are_not_easy--_S6E21.png Starlight_--much_more_efficient_with_your_day--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_casting_Accelero_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_speeding_off-screen_S6E21.png Starlight_speeds_past_Twilight_and_Spike_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Spike_watch_Starlight_speed_through_the_library_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_speeds_past_empty_bookshelf_S6E21.png Books_swiftly_placed_on_the_library_shelves_S6E21.png Mess_of_library_books_and_table_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_speeds_past_books_and_table_S6E21.png Library_books_and_table_swiftly_organized_S6E21.png Empty_library_bookshelf_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_speeds_past_another_bookshelf_S6E21.png More_library_books_are_quickly_shelved_S6E21.png Starlight_speeds_back_to_Twilight_and_Spike_S6E21.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Starlight_in_the_clean_library_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I'm_not_finished--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--discovered_a_very_old_spell--_S6E21.png Starlight_--when_combined_with_Accelero--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_casting_Similo_Duplexis_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_duplicates_herself_S6E21.png Starlight_and_her_duplicate_speak_in_unison_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_deep_surprise_S6E21.png Starlight_and_her_duplicate_merge_into_one_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_out_of_breath_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_done_casting_spells_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--nothing_short_of_amazing--_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Spike_impressed_with_Starlight_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_having_a_pleased_laugh_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_acting_boastful_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_lesson_checklist_S6E21.png Starlight_double-checking_the_checklist_S6E21.png Starlight_--a_couple_in_there_somewhere--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_takes_the_checklist_back_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_skeptical_--I'm_sure--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_backs_away_from_Twilight_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_walks_away_from_Twilight_S6E21.png Twilight_teleporting_in_front_of_Starlight_S6E21.png Twilight_suddenly_appears_in_front_of_Starlight_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--headed_to_Canterlot--_S6E21.png Twilight_--Celestia_wanted_me_to_give_her_students--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--history_of_enchanted_objects--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--which_should_be...--_S6E21.png Spike_cynical_--twenty_moons_from_now---_S6E21.png Twilight_correcting_Spike_--tonight--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--it's_a_quick_presentation--_S6E21.png Spike_--sure,_keep_telling_yourself_that--_S6E21.png Twilight_--tackle_a_friendship_lesson_today--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--Of_course!_No_problem!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_feigning_confidence_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--great,_can't_wait!--_S6E21.png Starlight_starting_to_look_uncertain_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_leaving_the_library_S6E21.png Spike_hangs_his_head_in_frustration_S6E21.png |-| 3= Разговор по душам со Спайком ---- Starlight Glimmer levitating toy blocks S6E21.png Starlight_hears_a_knock_at_the_door_S6E21.png Starlight_looks_toward_her_bedroom_door_S6E21.png Spike_enters_Starlight_Glimmer's_bedroom_S6E21.png Spike_finds_Starlight_Glimmer's_bed_empty_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_suddenly_at_her_desk_S6E21.png Starlight_pretending_to_be_deep_in_thought_S6E21.png Spike_getting_Starlight_Glimmer's_attention_S6E21.png Spike_--about_to_head_to_Canterlot--_S6E21.png Spike_--checking_to_see_if_you_need_anything--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--nope,_not_at_all!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--not_good_-_great!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_nervously_acting_casual_S6E21.png Spike_raising_an_eyebrow_at_Starlight_S6E21.png Spike_confused_by_Starlight's_behavior_S6E21.png Spike_--what_are_you_doing,_exactly---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_thinking_of_an_answer_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--just_trying_to_decide--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_at_her_papers_S6E21.png Starlight_sifting_through_her_wastebin_S6E21.png Starlight_levitates_lesson_cards_out_of_her_wastebin_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--where_I_just_left_them--_S6E21.png Spike_blows_dust_off_Starlight's_lesson_cards_S6E21.png Spike_reading_Starlight_Glimmer's_lesson_cards_S6E21.png Starlight_groaning_and_rolling_her_eyes_S6E21.png Spike_reads_Starlight's_lesson_card_about_Fluttershy_S6E21.png Spike_reads_Starlight's_lesson_card_about_Rainbow_Dash_S6E21.png Spike_--what_is_chillaxing---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--no_idea--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_unsure_of_herself_S6E21.png Spike_--nervous_about_your_friendship_lessons--_S6E21.png Spike_--it's_totally_okay_to_say_so--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--nervous,_me---_S6E21.png Starlight_laughing_at_Spike's_suggestion_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_really_are_hilarious--_S6E21.png Starlight_--I'm_nervous_that_I'm_gonna_fail--_S6E21.png Starlight_--as_simple_as_baking_a_cake---_S6E21.png Spike_--well,_if_you_were,_it'd_be--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_gets_in_Spike's_face_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--how_impressed_she_was--_S6E21.png Starlight_--a_speed_spell_and_a_duplication_spell--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--that_was_a_challenge--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_laughing_confidently_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_levitating_her_lesson_cards_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_walks_away_from_Spike_S6E21.png Spike_--I_think_maybe_you're_missing--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_half-listening_to_Spike_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_gasping_with_delight_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--great_idea,_Spike!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--good_talk--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_trots_away_from_Spike_S6E21.png Spike_scratches_his_head_in_confusion_S6E21.png |-| 4= Пять проблем с дружбой сразу ---- Starlight Glimmer addressing the main five S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--should_be_done_in_no_time--_S6E21.png Main_five_gathered_in_front_of_Starlight_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--by_working_as_a_team--_S6E21.png Starlight_and_friends_gathered_in_the_foyer_S6E21.png Starlight_--isn't_teamwork_a_key_factor_in_friendship---_S6E21.png Rarity_and_Applejack_look_at_each_other_S6E21.png Applejack_uncertain_--I_guess--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_to_Applejack_--super!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_turns_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_listening_to_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_overjoyed_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_with_puffed-up_cheeks_S6E21.png Starlight_directs_Rarity_and_AJ_to_library_S6E21.png Rarity_--has_the_proper_lighting--_S6E21.png Rarity_suggests_staying_in_the_foyer_S6E21.png Starlight_--Fluttershy_and_I_could_work--_S6E21.png Fluttershy_with_her_animal_friends_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_to_Fluttershy_--great--_S6E21.png Starlight_about_to_address_Rainbow_Dash_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_interrupted_by_Fluttershy_S6E21.png Fluttershy_looks_at_eagle_with_sprained_wing_S6E21.png Fluttershy_--better_off_up_in_one_of_the_towers--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_dismissing_Fluttershy's_concerns_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_turning_away_from_Fluttershy_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_interrupted_by_Fluttershy_again_S6E21.png Fluttershy_petting_her_chipmunk_friends_S6E21.png Fluttershy_--maybe_if_you_spend_some_time--_S6E21.png Fluttershy_cut_off_by_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Fluttershy_stricken_with_silence_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_we_can_chillax_properly--_S6E21.png Rainbow_--we_need_very_specific_conditions--_S6E21.png Starlight_--assumed_chillaxing_could_happen_anywhere--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_the_chillaxing_expert_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--do_some_location_scouting--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_watches_Rainbow_zoom_off_S6E21.png Starlight_approaches_Rarity_and_AJ_again_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_up_to_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_excitedly_flailing_her_hooves_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_start_singing_S6E21.png Pinkie_singing_--it's_a_piece_of_cake--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_plugs_Pinkie's_mouth_S6E21.png Starlight_plugging_Pinkie_Pie's_mouth_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--no_time_for_a_song--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--we_can_start_with_baking--_S6E21.png Starlight_hears_Rarity_as_Pinkie_speeds_off-screen_S6E21.png Rarity_--after_you've_been_baking_with_Pinkie--_S6E21.png Rarity_whispering_in_Starlight_Glimmer's_ear_S6E21.png Pinkie_spraying_whipped_cream_in_her_mouth_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_happily_eating_whipped_cream_S6E21.png Whipped_cream_drips_from_Pinkie_Pie's_teeth_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Rarity_staring_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--we_can_start_with_the_dresses--_S6E21.png Applejack_--while_y'all_figure_that_out--_S6E21.png Applejack_looking_at_her_photo_albums_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--how_much_is_a_whole_lot---_S6E21.png Applejack_looking_at_tall_stack_of_photo_albums_S6E21.png Starlight_looks_up_at_Applejack's_photo_albums_S6E21.png Starlight_nervous_about_scrapbooking_with_Applejack_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--there_is_nowhere_to_chillax--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--set_up_somewhere_else--_S6E21.png Main_five_start_talking_over_each_other_S6E21.png Starlight_excusing_herself_from_main_five_S6E21.png Main_five_watch_Starlight_Glimmer_zoom_away_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--wow--_S6E21.png Rainbow_--that_pony_really_needs_to_chillax--_S6E21.png |-| 5= Fiducia Compelus ---- Starlight Glimmer returns to the library S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you've_got_this--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--a_handful_of_friendship_lessons--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--the_spells_you've_mastered--_S6E21.png Book_floating_off_the_library_shelf_S6E21.png Starlight_levitating_a_spell_book_off_the_shelf_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_for_a_spell_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_flips_through_book_pages_S6E21.png Starlight_finds_the_Fiducia_Compelus_spell_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--they_would_barely_notice_it--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--is_it_enough---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_thinking_hard_S6E21.png Another_book_floating_off_the_bookshelf_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_finds_the_Cogeria_spell_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_in_deep_thought_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_decides_to_combine_spells_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_formulating_an_idea_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--that_could_work_nicely!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--with_a_hint_of_Persuadere--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer's_magic_shimmering_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_casts_her_hypnosis_spell_S6E21.png Magic_sphere_shining_over_Starlight_S6E21.png Magic_sphere_exploding_with_light_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer's_spell_is_complete_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--everypony'll_probably_thank_me--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--getting_it_all_done_so_quickly--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_pleased_with_herself_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_puts_her_spell_in_action_S6E21.png Fiducia_Compelus_spell_floating_in_castle_hallway_S6E21.png Intense_light_explodes_in_Starlight's_face_S6E21.png Starlight_looking_at_the_flash_of_light_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_congratulating_herself_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_calls_herself_a_genius_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_approaches_castle_balcony_S6E21.png Starlight_sees_her_friends_in_a_trance_S6E21.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy,_and_Rarity_in_a_trance_S6E21.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_in_a_trance_S6E21.png Starlight_--congratulations_were_a_little_premature--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_thinks_she_made_a_mistake_S6E21.png Starlight_waves_her_hoof_in_Pinkie's_face_S6E21.png Starlight_looking_closely_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E21.png Starlight_thinking_about_the_spells_she_cast_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_makes_a_realization_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--of_course!--_S6E21.png Starlight_--Fiducia_Compelus_needs_a_trigger--_S6E21.png Starlight_casting_voice-amplifying_magic_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_with_glowing_white_eyes_S6E21.png Starlight_casting_Fiducia_Compelus_on_the_main_cast_S6E21.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_blinking_S6E21.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_blinking_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_gives_orders_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E21.png Starlight_gives_orders_to_the_main_five_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--somewhere_inside_the_castle--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--where_we_can_chillax--_S6E21.png Main_ponies_hypnotized_and_running_off_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_proud_of_herself_S6E21.png |-| 6= Выпечка с Пинки Пай ---- Starlight joins Pinkie Pie in the kitchen S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_entranced_in_the_kitchen_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--let's_get_to_work--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_mechanically_--okie-dokie!--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--what_would_you_like_to_do_first---_S6E21.png Starlight_--what_are_we_supposed_to_do_first---_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--whatever_you_want_to_do_first--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_opening_the_cookbook_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_rapidly_mixing_cake_ingredients_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_adding_sugar_to_the_batter_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_adding_vanilla_to_the_batter_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_mixing_the_batter_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looks_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_adding_flour_to_the_batter_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_continues_mixing_the_batter_S6E21.png Starlight_looks_confused_at_Pinkie_again_S6E21.png Pinkie_quickly_adds_baking_soda,_salt,_and_cinnamon_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_into_the_batter_bowl_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_can_take_it_from_here--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--take_what_from_where---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_to_Pinkie_--the_baking--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--until_I_get_back--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--instruction_following_starting...--_S6E21.png Pinkie_follows_the_cookbook_as_ordered_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--baking_a_cake_-_check!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_leaving_the_kitchen_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_closes_the_kitchen_door_S6E21.png |-| 7= Шитьё с Рарити / Скрапбукинг с Эпплджек ---- Applejack and Rarity entranced in the library S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what_did_you_have_in_mind--_S6E21.png Rarity_--whatever_you_want_me_to_have_in_my_mind--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_staring_blankly_at_Rarity_S6E21.png Starlight_levitates_a_magazine_off_the_shelf_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_at_a_magazine_S6E21.png Starlight_shows_Rarity_a_picture_of_a_dress_S6E21.png Model_pony_in_a_magazine_S6E21.png Rarity_looking_at_the_dress_picture_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--just_like_it--_S6E21.png Rarity_--it_will_look_perfectly_divine--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_approaches_Applejack_S6E21.png Photos_scattered_on_the_table_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--that's_a_whole_lot_of_photos--_S6E21.png Starlight_--how_do_you_usually_organize_them---_S6E21.png Applejack_--however_you_want_me_to_organize_them--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_points_to_a_photo_S6E21.png Granny_Smith_and_swimming_pig_in_photo_S6E21.png Applejack_tells_a_story_about_Granny_Smith_S6E21.png Applejack_--she_looked_in_the_kitchen--_S6E21.png Starlight_already_tired_of_Applejack's_story_S6E21.png Starlight_rolls_her_eyes_at_Applejack_S6E21.png Starlight_--I_don't_need_every_little_detail--_S6E21.png Starlight_--sum_up_the_story_in_one_sentence--_S6E21.png Applejack_stares_blankly_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Applejack_--how_to_make_a_pig_do_the_backstroke--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_fails_to_grasp_Applejack's_story_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--keep_putting_these_photos--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--give_me_more_highlights--_S6E21.png Applejack_--sure_thing,_Starlight_Glimmer--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_started_to_get_exasperated_S6E21.png |-| 8= Помощь Флаттершай / "Расслабон" с Радугой ---- Fluttershy standing still in the castle foyer S6E21.png Starlight_asks_Fluttershy_where_the_animals_are_S6E21.png Fluttershy_mechanically_--they_ran_away--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--why_didn't_you_stop_them---_S6E21.png Fluttershy_--because_you_didn't_ask_me_to--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--obviously_I_wanted_you_to--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_annoyed_--never_mind--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--round_up_all_the_animals--_S6E21.png Starlight_--bring_them_back_here_to_the_foyer--_S6E21.png Fluttershy_accepting_Starlight's_orders_S6E21.png Fluttershy_leaves_to_gather_the_animals_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_carrying_towels_and_buckets_S6E21.png Starlight_--did_you_find_a_place_to_chillax--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--sure_thing,_Starlight_Glimmer--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--let_me_know_when_it's_ready--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--yes,_Starlight_Glimmer--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_adorably_happy_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_bored_of_Applejack's_stories_S6E21.png Applejack_--so_Goldie_Delicious_says--_S6E21.png Applejack_--if_you_can't_say_anythin'_nice--_S6E21.png Goldie_Delicious_and_her_cats_in_a_photo_S6E21.png Photo_of_Big_Mac_hiding_from_a_creature_S6E21.png Applejack_--wouldn't_be_able_to_see_him!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_hears_Rarity's_voice_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_speeds_away_from_Applejack_S6E21.png Rarity_levitating_a_drawing_of_a_dress_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what_is_that---_S6E21.png Rarity_--you_wanted_me_to_make_a_dress--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_rolls_her_eyes_at_Rarity_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--make_a_real_dress_out_of_fabric--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--exactly_like_the_one_in_the_book--_S6E21.png Rarity_understand_Starlight's_orders_now_S6E21.png Rarity_stomping_on_her_dress_drawing_S6E21.png Rarity_speeds_away_from_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Starlight_about_to_leave_Rarity_to_her_task_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_makes_another_realization_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_getting_Rarity's_attention_S6E21.png Rarity_sewing_tiny_pieces_of_fabric_S6E21.png Starlight_--bigger_than_the_one_in_the_book--_S6E21.png Rarity_mechanically_--of_course,_darling--_S6E21.png Little_mouse_wearing_a_sewn_dress_S6E21.png |-| 9= Слепо следуя приказам Старлайт ---- Applejack telling another abridged anecdote S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_returning_to_the_kitchen_S6E21.png Food_and_kitchenware_cluttering_the_kitchen_doorway_S6E21.png Food_and_kitchenware_crash_on_top_of_Starlight_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_buried_in_food_and_kitchenware_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_returns_to_the_kitchen_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what_are_you_doing-!--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_still_following_Starlight's_orders_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_meant_just_the_one_cake!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--only_gone_a_few_minutes!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--all_of_this_done_so_fast--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_give_a_long_explanation_S6E21.png Starlight_uses_magic_to_stop_and_silence_Pinkie_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--the_baking_lesson_is_done--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_hears_Harry_roaring_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--oh,_what_now---_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_floating_out_of_the_kitchen_S6E21.png Smoke_pouring_out_of_the_kitchen_oven_S6E21.png Starlight_gallops_through_the_hall_with_Pinkie_S6E21.png Applejack_--they_can't_take_our_freedom!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_returns_to_the_castle_foyer_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what's_going_on-!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_notices_Fluttershy's_animals_S6E21.png Fluttershy's_animals_cowering_in_fear_S6E21.png Fluttershy_covered_in_rodents_and_vermin_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_repulsed_by_Fluttershy_S6E21.png Rarity_entranced_and_noticing_something_S6E21.png Rarity_using_her_magic_on_the_castle_carpet_S6E21.png Rarity_pulls_carpet_out_from_under_animals_S6E21.png Rarity_walks_away_with_rolled-up_carpet_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_surrounded_by_hypnotized_chaos_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_getting_even_more_worried_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_can_handle_this--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--it's_just_magic--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_know_magic--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_notices_smoke_over_her_head_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_trying_to_speak_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_allows_Pinkie_to_speak_again_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_left_the_ovens_on--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--we_need_water!--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Starlight's_request_for_water_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_zooms_out_of_the_castle_S6E21.png Pegasi_move_storm_clouds_to_the_Castle_of_Friendship_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_aghast_at_Rainbow's_actions_S6E21.png Lightning_strikes_over_the_castle_foyer_S6E21.png Rain_pours_down_on_the_castle_foyer_S6E21.png Fluttershy_and_animals_in_a_castle_flood_S6E21.png Starlight,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_in_a_flood_S6E21.png Rainwater_floods_the_Castle_of_Friendship_S6E21.png Flood_water_washes_over_the_screen_S6E21.png Ponies_and_animals_drenched_in_water_S6E21.png Applejack_drifts_by_on_a_floating_table_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--this_can't_get_any_worse!--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_returns_to_the_castle_S6E21.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_complete_shock_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_outraged_S6E21.png |-| 10= Промах Старлайт ---- Spike swatting a spider with the broom S6E21.png Spike_--I_had_no_idea_we_had_spiders--_S6E21.png Spike_--I'm_never_sleeping_again!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--maybe_if_I_had_reversed--_S6E21.png Starlight_--maybe_I_added_too_much_Persuadere--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_sees_Spike_staring_at_her_S6E21.png Spike_--you're_really_missing_the_point_here--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--untangled_that_mess_of_a_spell--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--it_was_really_powerful_stuff--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--gonna_feel_that_in_the_morning--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_asks_for_an_explanation_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--things_got_this_out_of_control--_S6E21.png Starlight_--the_first_time_I_cast_that_particular_spell--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_bet_if_I_had_reversed--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you_might_be_missing_the_point--_S6E21.png Spike_says_--told_ya--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--casting_a_spell_on_your_friends--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--even_remotely_a_good_idea--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--when_you_put_it_that_way--_S6E21.png Twilight_shouting_--it_is_really_bad!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_biting_her_lower_lip_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--Starlight,_I'm_not_mad_at_you--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--but_I_am_disappointed--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you've_been_doing_so_well--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--turned_into_all_of_this--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_groans_with_frustration_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_admitting_the_truth_S6E21.png Starlight_--been_avoiding_the_friendship_lessons--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_concerned_--why---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_can_cast_complex_spells--_S6E21.png Starlight_--baking_a_cake_with_Pinkie_Pie_freaks_me_out!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_know_how_ridiculous_that_sounds--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--thought_if_I_just_kept_wowing_you--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_might_just_not_notice--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--baking_a_cake_freaks_you_out---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--all_of_it!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what_if_I_was_bad_at_it---_S6E21.png Starlight_--didn't_want_to_be_a_disappointment--_S6E21.png Starlight_--a_disappointment_to_everypony--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--do_you_think_anypony_cares--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--but_the_lesson...--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--get_to_know_Pinkie_Pie_better--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--not_a_baking_lesson--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_might_have_missed_the_point--_S6E21.png Spike_says_--told_ya--_again_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--so_now_what---_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--pretty_advanced_friendship_lesson--_S6E21.png Twilight_gives_Starlight_a_lesson_on_apologizing_S6E21.png |-| 11= Искреннее извинение ---- Main five feeling hungover at a cafe S6E21.png Applejack_--don't_know_what_kind_of_whammy--_S6E21.png Applejack_--shoved_through_the_Super_Speedy_Cider_Squeezy--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--tell_me_about_it--_S6E21.png Rarity_--if_everypony_could_speak_in_a_whisper--_S6E21.png Rarity_rests_her_head_on_the_table_S6E21.png Fluttershy_--up_all_night_calming_the_animals_down--_S6E21.png Fluttershy_hears_Rarity_call_her_name_S6E21.png Rarity_--not_so_loud...--_S6E21.png Pinkie_--made_me_burn_perfectly_good_cake!--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--I've_never_burnt_cake!--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_presses_her_face_on_the_table_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_approaches_the_main_five_S6E21.png Applejack_--the_understatement_of_the_day--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_--tell_it_to_the_cake--_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_snapping_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Rarity_--argue_at_a_lower_volume--_S6E21.png Rarity_lowers_her_sun_hat_over_her_eyes_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_really_messed_up--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_cast_the_spell_because--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--nervous_about_working_with_you--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--here's_a_friendship_lesson--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--don't_cast_spells_on_your_friends!--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--believe_me,_I_know--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_can't_take_it_back--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you're_right_to_be_upset--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--one_day_I_can_make_it_up_to_you--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_apologizes_to_her_friends_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_walks_away_from_the_main_five_S6E21.png Rainbow_--that_was_a_pretty_good_apology--_S6E21.png Applejack_goes_to_catch_up_with_Starlight_S6E21.png Starlight_walks_back_to_the_castle_in_shame_S6E21.png Applejack_offers_to_help_clean_the_castle_S6E21.png Applejack_winking_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Fluttershy_--I_feel_awful_for_disturbing--_S6E21.png Fluttershy_winking_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Rarity_--I_left_some_lovely_fabric--_S6E21.png Rainbow_--I'll_come_and_get_those_storm_clouds--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Pinkie_Pie's_outburst_S6E21.png Starlight_and_main_ponies_look_over_at_Pinkie_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_being_overdramatic_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_widely_S6E21.png |-| 12= Настоящий урок дружбы Старлайт ---- Needle and thread going through torn tapestry S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_sewing_torn_tapestry_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Rarity_sewing_together_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_putting_up_the_tapestry_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Rarity_having_fun_together_S6E21.png Twilight_observing_Starlight_and_Rarity_S6E21.png Twilight_taking_notes_on_Starlight_and_Rarity_S6E21.png Starlight_pasting_a_photo_in_the_scrapbook_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_scrapbooking_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Applejack_scrapbooking_together_S6E21.png Starlight_asks_Applejack_about_a_photograph_S6E21.png Applejack_tells_a_story_about_the_photo_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_laughs_at_Applejack's_story_S6E21.png Twilight_taking_notes_on_Starlight_and_Applejack_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_hanging_spider_webs_S6E21.png Fluttershy_places_a_spider_on_the_web_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Fluttershy_help_animals_together_S6E21.png Twilight_taking_notes_on_Starlight_and_Fluttershy_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_slowly_mixing_cake_batter_S6E21.png Starlight_offers_to_bake_with_Pinkie_Pie_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_still_mad_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Pinkie_mixes_batter_with_a_dour_expression_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_over_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_covered_in_flour_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Pinkie_Pie_look_at_each_other_S6E21.png Starlight_blushes_as_Pinkie_Pie_smiles_S6E21.png Starlight_and_Pinkie_having_a_laugh_together_S6E21.png Twilight_taking_notes_on_Starlight_and_Pinkie_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_sweeping_the_castle_hallways_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--your_apology_went_well--_S6E21.png Starlight_--lucky_to_have_such_understanding_friends--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--going_to_be_a_while_before--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you've_been_doing_them_all_day--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what_are_you_talking_about---_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--totally_failing_at_friendship--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--didn't_I_see_you_sewing_with_Rarity---_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you_and_Applejack_did_a_great_job--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--putting_them_in_the_book--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--helping_animals_with_Fluttershy--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--baking_with_Pinkie_Pie--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--sound_like_your_assignments--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--just_one_that_you're_missing--_S6E21.png Starlight's_eyes_widen_with_realization_S6E21.png |-| 13= Эпилог: Отдых и "расслабон" ---- Starlight Glimmer optimizes 'chillaxing' conditions S6E21.png Starlight_--thanks_to_a_simple_Catadupa_Levitata--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--is_that_everything_we_need--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--nope--_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_sits_in_her_lounge_chair_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--ah,_right--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--great_job,_Starlight--_S6E21.png Twilight_--you've_completed_another_friendship_lesson--_S6E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_Rainbow_Dash's_outburst_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--she_completes_the_lesson--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_--when_I_say_she_completes_it--_S6E21.png Rainbow_Dash_lowers_her_sunglasses_S6E21.png Starlight,_Mane_Six,_and_Spike_chillax_on_castle_roof_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_uncomfortable_with_the_silence_S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_--how_long_do_we_sit_quietly---_S6E21.png Starlight,_Mane_Six,_and_Spike_share_a_laugh_S6E21.png |-| en:Every Little Thing She Does/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона